Spirit Dragon
Spirit Dragon, mortal name Draig, is a character in Housepets! ''She first appeared possesing Tarot in ''Soul Scattering Will Do That but made her first physical appearance in This Is My Tsk Tsk Face. Her mortal form was introduced in Alternate Methods. Official Site Biography N/a General Information Spirit Dragon was a member of a team of Celestials that would go through dimensions and fight off Arch-demons. However she got into a fight with her comrade; Pete, about who was the leader. They decided to settle it through a game of U&U, the winner would be the leader and the loser would be stuck inside a mortal body for a lifetime. It is unknown how many "avatars" she has had, though her most recent is Tarot. She would constantly take control of Tarot whenever she accessed Super-natural powers, in which Tarot's eyes would change green like Spirit Dragon's. When Pete was tricking King she appeared before him and revealed the truth. Though Pete left after this Dragon remained keeping her eye on Babylon Gardens, waiting for Pete to return. After sometime she started developing feelings for Peanut, Tarot's boyfriend. This caused some issues between her and her "avatar", and Peanut was brought to the Gallifrax Dimension to decide between them. After Peanut chose Tarot, Dragon went into a fit and retreated to her Extra-Dimensional Room, but unknowingly brought Max with her by mistake. Max helped her out a bit, and Dragon calmed down. Dragon appeared again as she fought against Pete who had gained Bailey as his avatar. She then arrived in an Australian Restaurant along with Pete, Kitsune, and Cerberus to finish U&U once and for all. Despite her acts in trying to stop Pete, she succumbed to pressure and labeled herself a "terrible person". The time for the game was running out and she gave up, however Pete tried to force King to win, and went into an emotional breakdown. Dragon calmed him down, and he gave up too. Dragon was accompanied by Pete as they approached the portal that would take them to their new mortal life. Dragon gave Pete a reassurance that everything would be alright, and for the first time in the comic called him her brother. Back in the year 5000 BC, Spirit Dragon accidentally sends her second avatar, a canine named Satau, into the future in order to get a glimpse of how the game would turn out. Peanut, Tarot, Max, Grape and Sabrina cast a spell in order to return him but accidentally get sent back in time, remaining hidden from Dragon's sight by the Cosmic Lantern. Satau reveals that he fought for Dragon's power against his rival, a cat named Ptah. Dragon both gave them artifacts of power as she did not want to choose between the two. Eventually the Cosmic Lantern shatters, and the five are brought to Spirit Dragon, but she does not recognize who they are. She returns them back to their own time, and blanks her memory of them in order to prevent spoilers about the end of the game, causing a time paradox. She also calls Peanut cute, hinting at her future crush on him. Years after the game ended, it was revealed that she was reincarnated as a fox kit named Draig, alongside her brother Pete (who is named Craig.) They both reside currently in Jessica's treehouse with their mortal fox mother, Kix, who takes their protests of being Celestials as an amusing childish fantasy. Category:Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Celestials Category:Female Characters Category:Dimension Prime Category:Cosmic Nerds